prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC24
is the 24th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode begins with Makoto performing, "〜'''SONGBIRD〜'''" in the concert then as she goes to the back stage, Makoto is wondering if, she should or not, continue performing and singing in concerts. The next day, Mana and the others rest at "The Pig's Tail". Mana, and the others have a discussion about Cure Ace, and who is she. Then suddenly, the mysterious schoolgirl appears, she introduces herself as Madoka Aguri. Makoto, seeing this becomes surprised. Alice then orders Sebastian, to serve her a cake as a welcome sign, and then Aguri starts eating. Aguri, then gets shocked, and then tells her feelings towards the cake, she suddenly hugs Mana incidentally, and everyone gets annoyed. Then, as they were resting, Aguri then told Makoto about her idol career, that she was not professional at singing, Makoto hearing this, then became disappointed. Dabyi tried to tell Aguri that she was not wrong, but Aguri left. The next day in school, Mana, made a mask with Princess Marie Ange's face, however, Makoto left. Then, Alice made a band, so Makoto could sing, but that embarresed her, and Makoto again left. Makoto then started running. Mana was with Ai, however, she started crying, which made Mana, sad, Mana then started singing, however Ai kept crying, Makoto came and told Mana that she was avoiding her concert. Meanwhile, at the GoGo! Bar, the Trio was annoyed by Gula, and Leva's arrival, then the Trio left. Leva, then saw in his TV, as it was Makoto performing. Makoto, then was alone, and was thinking. While, a reporter wished if she could enter, and get an interview with Makoto, then suddenly Leva came and he summoned a Jikochuu. Mana, Rikka, and Alice heard it and came there. Leva then was saying in the middle of the concert to say things he said, however, no person was doing that, and Leva then told the Jikochuu to made bad music. Mana, and the girls, seeing this, then transformed. Makoto then hurried at the place, however Ai jumped, at her. The Cures got captured and could not move. Makoto then saw a new Lovead, which Ai had made, and then suddenly it produced a mirror. In that mirror, Princess Marie Ange, could be seen. Makoto then heard Marie Ange, and then she asked her about her idol career, if she had to quit, or not. Marie Ange, explanied her, not to quit, since she was the best singer, of Trump Kingdom. Makoto then transformed to save her friends. Suddenly, Cure Sword appeared, as then Aguri followed her. Aguri then came at her, and said to fight together. Cure Ace and Cure Sword, easily managed to bring the Jikochuu down, and then Cure Ace, did Ace Shot, as she used purple lipstick, then Cure Sword blowed with the final attack, Sparkle Sword, then the Jikochuu got purified. Everything got back to normal, as Makoto then chose to continue her career, then she started the concert. Main Events *The name of Cure Ace's human identity is revealed for the first time. *Cure Ace performs, Ace Shot with purple lipstick for the frist time. *A new Lovead appears, the Mirror Lovead. *Cure Sword Awakens Her Power Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Leva *Gula *Pell *Ira *Marmo *Jikochuu *Princess Marie Ange Trivia *This is the first episode after Episode 12, where Regina does not appear *It is shown that Aguri loves sweets, especially the cake that Sebastian made Gallery DDPC24.Jikochū.jpg|The episode's Jikochuu. DDPC24.Lovead.PNG|This episode's new Lovead. Purple.kiss.rouge.PNG|Cure Ace holding Love Kiss Rouge while the jewel turns purple. Purple.lips.PNG Purple.blast.PNG|Cure Ace releasing the purple Ace Shot. Wall doki 24 1 S.jpg|Madoka Aguri|link=Pretty Cure Online Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes